Lonely
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: a fic prompt from tumblr. eli ends up being left alone at the hideout, decides to go slinging to clear his mind and ends up running into a stupid blonde kid.


The hideout felt empty. Kord and Trixie had both left to spend time with their 'special sombodies', Pronto was off doing who-knows-what. And Eli was left with nothing but his slugs and his own thoughts, which wasn't always good. He tried a million things to entertain himself. He tried watching tv, but couldn't find anything good. He tried playing some video games, but they were lame when you didn't have a friend around to share them with. The slugnet didn't even offer anything entertaining for him, he spent a good 5 hours looking and still didn't find anything. Ever since coming down to Slugterra he felt a lot lonelier, like he didn't have anyone to himself. He didn't have anything else to escape to except for slinging, but he needed to wake himself up a bit first. He picked a place almost all the way across Slugterra and decided a nice, long ride with fresh air and a nice scenerey would wake him up and get him ready for some hardcore slinging.

He was right, the ride was nice and did warm him up quite a bit. He didn't want to be out too long, so he only brought a few slugs, ones that needed a bit more excercise; and burpy of course, he couldn't leave his #1 back at the hideout. It was all going nicely until the bushes rustled behind him. Eli jumped a bit before turning around and aiming his blaster at the noise.

"Get out here!" He yelled, trying to keep himself steady, ready to jump at any second.

"Calm down. Calm down." The voice was familiar, Eli tensed up as soon as the blonde stepped out. Twist.

"What do you want?" Eli put on a brave face and stepped closer, aiming his blaster directly at Twist, more specificly, his throat. "Are you doing some sort of recon mission for Blakk?" He took another step closer. "Or are you trapping innocent slugs for him to ghoul?" Eli growled slightly.

"I'm not here for any of that stuff!" Twist almost looked offended, Eli backed off a bit and lowered his blaster so it was level with the other boys chest. "I just needed to take a walk, get out of that place. Being around dark water that much can't be good for you." He laughed a bit. Eli grumbled, getting ready to shoot him right there, but he'd wait until they were both armed, not like that would make a difference though. "Are you gonna stop aiming that thing at me any time soon?" Twist pointed at Eli's blaster, then put his hand on it and lowered it a bit too forcefully. Eli took a step forward to try and scare Twist back a bit, it didn't work and the two of them ended up standing chest to chest, Eli looking up at the other. Did he grow taller? Damn, why did Eli's dad have to be so short when he was 15. Having those genes didn't help very much when trying to threaten somebody, especially somebody armed with powerful ghouls and at least a good 2 or 3 inchest taller than you. He gunted again, feeling Twist's breath on his face. Why wasn't he backing away yet? He just grunted again and backed off, changing the canister in his blaster, he'd rather fight with Burpy than a slug that he had picked up maybe 2 weeks ago. He looked up at Twist again, who was still standing there. Now he had his hands on his hips and was laughing at Eli a bit.

"Just cut it out and fight me!" Eli aimed his blaster again and gritted his teeth in frusteration. Twist cocked his head a bit.  
"You're… a little… 'off' today…" Twist began to walk forward, Eli panicked and scrambled back as smoothly as he could, but he ended up stumbling over a few rocks and roots and nearly landed flat on his butt.

"I'm not!" Eli managed to get his footing back and shouted. Almost hissing at the other boy.

"Calm down!" Twist growled back, pulling his blaster out and loading a ghoul into it. It immediately began shrieking and thrashing around when he aimed it at Eli. Burpy growled back and shifted around, getting ready to reach velocity and to wipe the smug grin right off of Twist's face. The two stood there for awhile, glaring and getting ready to dodge or shoot at any time. Eli began mentally scolding himself for only bringing a few low-level slugs out with him. But he could take this guy! He'd beat him real easy! No matter how many times he told himself that, he still felt worried and felt himself shaking slightly. Not sure if from fear, or anger.

"Go!" He shouted, not knowing why. Twist instantly dove to the side, Eli did the same and fired, Twist mirrored. Burpy and the ghoul slid past each other, barely making contact. The two boys yelped as they were struck. Burpy had hit the ground around Twist, simply knocking him back and bit and giving him some minor burns. Eli, however, had been hit right in the chest, by a grimmstone too. He slowly stood up, trying to catch his breath. He coughed and his arms shook, but he succeeded, standing to face Twist again. Burpy quickly hopped back and Eli loaded him again, not hesitating to shoot. Twist barely had enough time to dodge, but he managed to. Eli hadn't noticed that he had fired a hop jack, which struck him right in the legs, causing him to fall face first onto the ground. He rose, feeling underneath his nose. Just as he thought, a heavy stream of blood was flowing and now coated his fingers. He was shaking even more and left a messy stain on his thigh when he wiped his hand off. He got ready to shoot again, raising his blaster without any slug and nearly shaking uncontrollably. Twist looked at Eli, confused. He began walking forward. Eli panicked and began walking back quickly.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted and fought and Twist grabbed his wrists in one hand to stop him from punching, his other hand grabbing Eli's face. Twist looked right at him, seeing his glassy eyes and examining his bloody nose to make sure it wasn't broken. Eli shrieked again and slipped away from Twist, falling onto the ground. He didn't bother standing up and began to sob lightly instead. Tears slowly flowing down his cheeks, cleaning away dirt and sweat. Twist was speechless, he'd never seen Eli this…broken. He didn't even think it was possible for a Shane to reach a point like this. He sat down gently in front of Eli, placing a hand on the sobbing boy's knee and patting it lightly, trying his best to calm him down.

"Ok…just tell me what's going on." Twist said firmly, but still rather gently. Eli took a big breath in and choked slightly.

"I…" He started, Twist leaned forward a bit. "Everyone's out with somebody… they all have somebody special to them and I have nobody! I-I've been feeling so alone ever since I came down here! I just…I want somebody to love…" He mumbled the last part, Twist nearly didn't catch it, he still understood though. He looked down at the ground in front of him and took a deep breath in.

"Eli… I gotta tell you something." Eli looked up at him, Twist winced at the sight of him covered in tears and blood…and a bit of snot… 'Gross…' Twist thought to himself, but he got back to the point. "I know we're on opposite sides… and you hate my guts but…" Twist stopped, thinking about what he was about to do, and what might happen next. "But, ever since I first got to know you, when you guys took me in as family…I think…." He took a deep breath. "I think I have feelings for you." Eli stopped and looked at him, face getting red and eyes wide open.

"What…" He finally broke the silence, his voice sounding strained after shedding so many tears, he hiccuped a bit and Twist couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean… I like you a lot…" He looked away from Eli. "You… I…." He couldn't figure out how to word it and felt his face burning, his heart raced. He knew the same things were happening to Eli as well. He shook his head and just came out with it. "I think I'm in love with you." He shrugged and swore he heard Eli scream a bit. A strangled sort of noise in the back of his throat, he also couldn't hear him breathing so he gave Eli's knee a little push. Eli snapped out of it and took a deep breath, his face was red and he thought he was about to pass out. Twist got up to walk away but Eli stopped him, throwing his arms around his neck and smooshing his lips against Twist's cheek. Smearing blood over the tan skin. Twist didn't even need to think before wrapping his arms around Eli's waste and burrying his face into Eli's neck. He smiled to himself, almost laughing.

"I can't believe this." Eli broke the silence again, he rested his chin on Twist's shoulder and sighed.

"Can't believe what?" Twist muttered into Eli's shoulder, feeling a little grossed out at how damp his own shoulder was from the many liquids coming from Eli's face.

"I mean I can't believe that I got a boyfriend, and the guy who tried to kill me too." He laughed and leaned back to look at Twist's face, which was impossibly red.

"Wait… so… you like me back?" Twist was almost speechless. Eli simply laughed again and gave Twist a quick kiss on the lips. They both took it as a silent 'yes' and stood there for awhile. Twist mostly trying to hold Eli up just in case he passed out from blood loss.


End file.
